Sueños incómodos y primeras citas
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Una de las mayores desventajas de las hormonas adolescentes, es la incapacidad de poder ver una película tranquilamente sin saltar encima de Otabek, o al menos eso era lo que el idiota de Víctor se la pasaba insinuando. Y lo peor del caso, es que había tenido razón. Además el hecho de tener al equipo ruso molestándolo todo el tiempo, no ayudaba a amainar sus ansias asesinas.


Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba en una situación un tanto _difícil,_ por decirlo de una forma un poco menos vergonzosa, pues esa era la cuarta ocasión en lo que llevaba de la semana en la que tendría que hacer algo respecto a su ropa interior y _el auto amor_ que reclamaba su cuerpo después de despertar de otro de esos horribles sueños, más comúnmente denominados, sueños húmedos.

¡Eso era terrible!

Joder, era joven, guapo, popular, famoso y en pleno apogeo de sus 17 años, y aun así… ¡despertaba a media noche por culpa de Otabek!

Porque si, Yuri culpaba totalmente al kazajo de eso, mierda ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser tan asquerosamente guapo y seductor?

Maldito.

Admitía que de unos meses para acá aceptó sus sentimientos -más allá de lo amistosamente permitido- por su mejor amigo, y lo peor es que fue justamente después de que Mila le contara que se le declararía al kazajo, carajo, que en ese instante sintió que su estómago se retorcía como vil licuadora, y tuvo que pasar una noche completa sin poder dormir, para poder poner en claro sus acciones y darse cuenta de que lo que sintió no fueron otra cosa más que abrasadores celos.

Lo bueno de eso, fue que Otabek la rechazó de manera amable y caballerosa.

¡La rechazó!

Quizás no debería de haberse sentido tan feliz por la suerte que se llevó la pelirroja, pero a la mierda, que él no era ningún hipócrita, y no se negaría que el tener a Otabek solo para él le hacía totalmente feliz.

Pero había _ciertas ocasiones_ , en las que el karma hacía de las suyas y le regresaba una cucharada de su propia medicina, y con creces.

Pues una cosa era estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo, y otra muy distinta era que él te correspondiera.

¡Bendito conflicto adolescente!

Una de esas _desastrosas_ ocasiones, eran cuando las video llamadas y las pláticas nocturnas se empezaban a tornar un tanto… raras.

 _-Enserio, Otabek, entré totalmente despreocupado al baño de hombres del gimnasio, y me encuentro al cerdo y a Víctor haciéndolo encima de los lavabos ¡Te juro que me traumaron! – tecleaba a toda velocidad en su celular, narrándole su horripilante experiencia de la tarde a su amigo, el cual leía de manera sumamente entretenida del otro lado de la pantalla._

 _\- ¿Por qué, enano? Digo, no debe de ser algo muy distinto a las películas porno, hasta es demasiado cliché. – Respondió de manera divertida._

 _Seguramente el rubio se encontraría totalmente rojo de vergüenza del otro lado._

 _\- ¡Es muy distinto! -enviar._

 _\- ¿En qué? ¿En que esta vez era en vivo y no a través de un link? – enviar._

 _-Joder, que esa no la quise ver por voluntad propia, no es mi tipo – enviar._

 _Diablos, eso se escuchó demasiado mal._

 _Pensó para sus adentros, seguramente ahora Otabek pensaría que era un adolescente pijo cuya única experiencia sexual era con la computadora._

 _Y aunque fuera cierto, él no tenía que saberlo. Ni modo, ahora a esperar calmadamente las burlas de parte del otro._

 _-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu tipo? – rayos, por más que leía y releía el mensaje, no podía asimilar lo que su amigo le preguntó._

 _¿Qué contestarle? No podía decirle que cualquiera que tuviera un protagonista moreno, joven, y relativamente parecido al kazajo._

 _Que vergüenza, que hasta ya tenía uno que otro marcador para especiales páginas de su preferencia._

 _-Pues… supongo que las normales, ya sabes – menuda idiotez, ¿acaso había porno normal?_

 _-¿Las normales? Eso es bastante relativo, soldado – Yuri casi podía sentir la sonrisa burlona del kazajo al otro lado de la pantalla._

 _-Idiota, pues a ver, ¿cuáles son las suyas? Ohh gran señor del porno – enviar. Infantil, para nada._

 _-Buen apodo, quizás empiece a exigir que se me llame así en vez de héroe – Yuri casi avienta el celular contra la pared ante la muestra de narcicismo de parte del otro ¿Qué Otabek era una persona encantadora y todo un caballero? Puras falacias, seguramente Mila se caería de bruces al suelo si le enseñara esos mensajes._

 _-Estoy hablando enserio, Beka, ¿qué tipo de porno es la que prefieres? – joder, que no diga pelirrojas, que no diga pelirrojas, por favor._

 _-mmm, supongo que personas rubias… de ojos claros –_

 _Yurio casi sintió que se desmayaría en ese instante, seguramente era por toda la cantidad de basura y golosinas que tenía esparcidas en la cama, no por lo provocativo que le sonó ese mensaje._

Mierda, que esa noche casi no durmió nada debido a que se la pasaron toda la noche mandándose mensajes acerca de lo que preferían, en lo que se refería a lo sexual, claro está.

Otra ocasión fue cuando, en medio de una video llamada, Otabek había decidido contestarle recién salido de la ducha, sin camisa y con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura.

Yuri tuvo que masturbarse tres veces esa noche para poder bajarse la calentura que eso le había provocado.

Y al parecer, ahora tendría que hacerlo otra vez, ¿por qué los sueños húmedos tenían que ser tan problemáticos?

\- ¡Yurio, date prisa o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento! – escuchó un cantarín tono de voz del otro lado de la puerta.

¡Ahh, eso no ayudaba mucho con su estado de humor!

¿Qué quién era la persona que se atrevía a molestarlo a esas horas de la madrugada? Fácil, Víctor Nikiforov.

Por orden (disfrazada de una sutil sugerencia) de Yakov, habían decidido alquilar una casa para todo el equipo ruso -y Yuuri Katsuki – en pro de ahorrar dinero en transporte y costosos alquileres de hotel.

Si antes pensaba que su leve estadía en Japón con el cerdo y Víctor había sido fastidiosa, estaba demasiado equivocado.

Escuchar a diario los chismes y quejas amorosas de Mila, a Georgi repartiendo por todas partes su vida amorosa, a Yakov y Lilia tratando de aparentar que nada se estaba empezando a cocer de nuevo entre ellos, y a Víctor y su esposo (¡Porque se lo llevó a vivir con él!) escurriendo miel por cada rincón de la casa -y peores cosas cuando creían que nadie más lo veía – estaban por llevarlo directo a la locura.

¡Ningún ser humano sería capaz de aguantar algo así todos los días!

Y lo peor de todo, es que nadie paraba de decirle que estaba siempre de tan mal humor debido a una etapa de rebeldía adolescente, o en caso del pervertido de Georgi, debido a la falta de sexo que tanto exigía sus alteradas hormonas.

¡Cuántas ganas le daban de estrellarle los patines en la cara cada vez que lo veía dirigirle una sonrisa cómplice!

-¡Ya voy, anciano! – gritó mientras aventaba malhumoradamente sus cosas en la cesta de ropa sucia, lo bueno era que cada quien se encargaba de limpiar y lavar sus cosas, así nadie se daría cuenta de las misteriosas manchas secas en su pijama y sus sabanas.

-¡No me digas anciano, aún sigo en mis veinte! – una ligera vena se instaló en su cuello al oír el tono lastimero con el que Víctor le dijo eso - ¿Acaso estás pasando por una crisis o algo así? ¿Es por eso que estás de tan malhumor? ¡Tu querido Víctor puede ayudarte con eso! ¿Qué es? ¿Alguna espinilla, conflictos amorosos, salir del clóset o quieres saber cómo se hacen los bebés?

Yuri trataba, por todos los medios posibles, de no salir y romperle su bonita cara al idiota que se encontraba afuera de su habitación.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, maldito imbécil! –

\- ¡Te saldrán arrugas demasiado joven por hacer tantos corajes!

\- ¡¿Y de quien mierda crees que es la culpa?!

\- ¡¿Pueden callarse de una vez?, quiero dormir! -se escuchó el grito molesto de Mila - ¡Por todos los cielos, es domingo!

Era entendible, Víctor tenía la odiosa costumbre de arrastrarlo a él y al otro Yuuri a entrenar a las jodidas seis de la mañana sin importarle que ese fuera el día libre de todos.

¡Ni Lilia era tan estricta!

\- ¡Cállense todos! - se escuchó el potente grito de Yakov, y eso que él dormía en la siguiente planta - ¡Yuri, levántate de una buena vez para que Víctor cierre la boca! ¡Y Víctor, deja de decir estupideces, que no te volveremos a ayudar a sacar tu cabeza del hielo!

Ohh si, aquel día la estrella del patinaje terminó con la mitad de su cabeza dentro de la pista de patinaje debido a que, a medio entrenamiento con todos los demás competidores (estaban a medio campeonato) Víctor entró corriendo mientras le gritaba al rubio que le enseñaría como usar adecuadamente los condones para cuando se decidiera a empezar con su vida sexual, cabe resaltar que la estúpida risotada de Leroy y la mirada divertida que Otabek se esforzaba en disimular, terminaron por hacerlo estallar y estampó la albina cabeza dentro de la pista.

Total, no fue tan grave, sólo una _ligera_ contusión.

\- ¡Ya voy! - escupió desganadamente al ver que sus horas de sueño habían terminado definitivamente - joder, al menos tendré el resto de la tarde para mí sólo.

Y entusiasmado ante la idea de descansar de esa horda de locos, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Otabek proponiéndole ir a ver la nueva película que estaba en el cine.  
Era una suerte que el kazajo estuviera en el país debido a que quiso pasar sus vacaciones en la pista de Rusia.

Y todos podían burlarse cuanto quisieran de eso, pero a él le gustaba la idea de pensar que Otabek viajó sólo para estar con él y no por el hecho de volver a ser entrenado por Yakov.

- _Claro, paso por ti a las seis_ \- fue la respuesta que recibió del kazajo.

Así, mucho más animado al pensar en su _no_ -novio, se vistió y salió corriendo a la cocina, dónde la pareja de patinadores ya lo esperaban con un almuerzo preparado.

-Yurio, ya estaba por ir a ver por qué tardabas tanto -dijo animadamente el japonés, mientras le extendía un vaso con leche.

Según Katsuki, Yurio debía de tomar suficiente calcio para crecer sano y fuerte.

-Déjalo amor, a su edad yo también tenía que arreglar todo el desastre que mis sucias fantasías dejaban en mis pantalones al despertar - dijo malicioso Víctor, regodeándose al comprobar que su teoría era cierta debido a lo rojo que Yurio se puso con ese comentario.

-Vete al infierno, Víctor - dijo de mala gana, no es como que si siempre se quedara quieto cuando el albino le molestaba, pero sabía de sobra que lo mejor era ignorarlo.

-Yurio, ¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo, ya está mejor? - preguntó de manera preocupada el japonés, pues Nikolai había estado enfermo desde la semana pasada.

-Mucho mejor, cerdo, ayer terminó su tratamiento - feliz al recordar lo mejorado que se veía su abuelo ayer - es fuerte como un árbol.

-Eso es magnífico, de todos modos, hay que pasar a verlo después del entrenamiento - dijo Víctor, mientras le daba una gran mordida al pedazo de fruta que tenía en su plato.

Yuri sintió como una sensación de felicidad se apoderaba de él al ver la preocupación de los otros dos, e inevitablemente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Yurio, recuerda meter los ingredientes que nos dio tu abuelo al refrigerador - le recordó Yuri en cuanto pasaron el alfeizar de la puerta.

-Estamos a medio otoño ruso, amor, no creo que la comida se eche a perder por estar fuera del congelador - decía divertidamente Víctor, mientras se frotaba ambas manos para recibir calor.

-Qué exagerado eres, anciano, no está haciendo tanto frío - decía finalmente Yurio, el cual empezaba a sacar las cosas que le dio su abuelo, según Nikolai, su nieto se veía demasiado delgado, así que se encargó de entregarle una dotación completa de alimentos "adecuados para la etapa de crecimiento" ¡Carajo, que estaba a punto de cumplir 18 y lo seguían tratando como a un niño!

-Ya llegaron ¿Qué tal les fue? - dijo de repente Mila, al reparar en la presencia de los otros tres.

-Sí, Cuéntanos cómo es un domingo de explotación de parte de Víctor - Georgi se mofaba de la cara hastiada del menor.

Lo peor que se le podía hacer a un adolescente era despertarlo temprano en domingo.

\- ¿Dónde están Yakov y Lilia? - preguntó Yurio, ignorando deliberadamente el intento de Georgi por molestar.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que prestarles atención a sus compañeros.

-Salieron desde hace más o menos tres horas hora - contestó Mila, mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de té que traía en la mano - dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer, la verdad es que no preguntamos ¿Cierto Georgi?

-Cierto, sólo nos hemos dedicado a ver películas todo el día - mientras señalaba el sillón donde reposaban una gran cantidad de frituras - aprovechamos que Lilia no está para poder comer algo "poco saludable" -imitando el tono de voz de la bailarina.

-Bueno, en ese caso haré comida suficiente para cuatro - decía Víctor desganado, gracias a que perdió en el juego de póker la noche anterior, le tocaba a él hacer la comida durante esa semana -Mientras Yuri y Yurio pueden ir a asearse, llevamos todo el día fuera.

-Concuerdo contigo viejo, siento que apesto -decía de manera asqueada el rubio, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta deportiva que traía encima.

Por lo tanto, prefirió seguir ignorando todo el alboroto que sus compañeros causaban en la sala y subió a darse una merecida ducha.

La parte de vestirse fue un poco más difícil, no solía ser alguien que se preocupara mucho por qué escoger de su armario -a su parecer _, todo_ le quedaba bien- pero por alguna extraña razón quería verse especialmente atractivo esa tarde.

Un ídolo del patinaje siempre debía de verse presentable ¿No? El hecho de que fuera Otabek quien lo vería con esa ropa no tenía _nada_ que ver.

Así que optó por tomar unos pantalones negros entubados con una cadena colgando del lado derecho, una camiseta gris con una pantera grabada y su usual chaqueta negra.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió para sí mismo, realmente se veía bien.

Arrogante, bajo de nueva cuenta a la sala, faltaban sólo diez minutos para que Otabek llegara por él (el kazajo solía ser extremadamente puntual) así que debía darle el mismo trato y no hacerlo esperar.

Joder, eso lo hizo sentir de pronto como una chica que hace esperar a su novio. Asco.

Intentando dejar esos tontos pensamientos de enamorado, acabó con el último escalón, para darse cuenta de que los demás se encontraban enfrente del televisor viendo una película de ¿Zombies? Bueno, eso parecía debido a la apariencia de los personajes.

\- ¡Al fin terminaste! ¡Ven, esta película está genial! - dijo Georgi, totalmente entretenido en cómo el protagonista asesinaba a un zombie con un hacha -Ehh ¿A dónde vas así de arreglado? - dijo sorprendido al reparar en la apariencia del menor.

Hasta donde él sabía, ninguno de sus compañeros saldría a la " _horrible intemperie_ " en un agradable domingo de flojera.

Carajo, no todos los días podían holgazanear sin que Yakov y Lilia los estuvieran regañando por cosas como la actividad física o las calorías consumidas.

-Iré al cine - fue su corta respuesta, rogando internamente de que el "chef en turno" no lo haya escuchado desde la cocina.

Lástima que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, Yurio? ¿No te quedarás a comer? - se escuchó a Víctor desde la cocina.

\- ¿Tienes una cita? - exclamó sorprendida Mila - ¡Wow, al fin nuestro bebé encontró el amor! - lanzando palomitas al aire.

\- ¡Claro que no, bruja! - enseñándole el dedo medio - ¡Sólo saldré a pasar el rato con Otabek!

Si alguien se atrevía a echarle en cara lo roja que su cara se puso tras ese comentario, podría culpar al frio de Rusia y no al bochorno que le causó el que Mila gritara semejante cosa.

-Entonces si es una cita – siseó maliciosamente Georgi – ahora entiendo el por qué el kazajo no le hizo caso a Mila, al parecer le gustan rubios – mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

 _-Personas rubias… de ojos claros_ – joder, de pronto recordó la extraña conversación que había tenido hace días con el kazajo.

-¡Quién lo diría, el pequeño Yuri era mi rival y ni enterada! – dijo como pudo la pelirroja, incapaz de contener la risa.

Otabek le gustaba un poco, pero era simple atracción y admiración por el kazajo, total, ella se enamoraba de alguien en un promedio de tres veces por temporada. Fue raro que la rechazaran, sí, más no fue algo que le haya afectado mucho.

Además, ella era bastante observadora, y sabía de sobra que el comportamiento de su amigo hacía Otabek no era el más normal, mierda, que se podía sentir la tensión sexual a kilómetros. Era su amiga, lo apoyaba, y claro, no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo con eso.

Después del patinaje y los chicos guapos, la tercera actividad favorita de Mila era superar los niveles de enojo conocidos en el rubio.

-Mila, no digas esas cosas, Yurio solo saldrá como el adolescente que es, y quién mejor que su mejor amigo para acompañarlo – intervino nervioso el japonés, ya veía venir un ataque del rubio hacia sus compañeros - ¿A dónde irás?

-Al cine.

Yuri tardó cinco segundos en darse cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer al ver como el cerdo se sonrojaba ligeramente (seguramente recordando sus idas al cine con Víctor) el cómo Georgi lo miró con unos ojos brillosos y una extraña aura a su alrededor murmurando quien-sabe-que-cosas sobre el amor y la pasión, y cómo Mila lo veía como si acabara de descubrir un enorme tesoro.

Diablos, ¿por qué no solo dijo que se murieran y se marchó? Fue muy lento.

\- ¡Yurio, antes de que te plantees la idea de ir a la última fila del cine a hacer cosas sucias primero ten algo formal con Otabek, sino luego será bastante incómodo! – dijo Víctor demasiado sonriente mientras asomaba su cabeza desde la cocina.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – dijo de repente el japonés, _ligeramente celoso_ ante lo dicho por su esposo.

-Huy, yo creo que Víctor no cenará esta noche- dijo en doble sentido Mila, disfrutando lo pálida que se había puesto la cara del albino.

Yurio solo respiro aliviado al verse excluido del centro de atención, vaya que le debía una al cerdo.

De pronto, vio como una motocicleta aparcaba en la entrada, genial, los diez minutos al fin habían pasado, así que, dirigiéndose silenciosamente a la puerta de entrada, tomo sus llaves y salió disparado gritando un- ¡Adiós! – antes de cerrar de bruces la puerta, dejando consternados a los habitantes de la casa.

Por el bien de su salud mental y dignidad, no podía permitir que Otabek fuera a recogerlo hasta su puerta, joder, que los otros metiches no se detendrían de hacer comentarios vergonzosos.

\- ¿Pasa algo Yuri? – dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza al ver como el rubio se ponía de manera apresurada el casco – Apenas iba a entrar por ti -señalando el pórtico de la casa.

-¡Nada, solo vámonos! – pidió nerviosamente al ver como la puerta se abría, mierda, debía de darse prisa antes de que alguien gritara algo vergonzoso - ¡Te lo explico allá!

Y así, obligado por el rubio, Otabek arrancó sin hacer más preguntas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ahora sí, ¿ya me dirás la razón del por qué salimos huyendo de tu casa? – dijo calmadamente el kazajo, mientras se quitaba su casco negro y bajaba de la moto.

-Por nada en particular, solo que estaban demasiado molestos ahí dentro – mientras le entregaba su casco al kazajo para que los guardara en el compartimiento debajo del asiento.

-A mí no me lo parecen – respondió mientras se alzaba despreocupadamente de hombros.

\- ¡Porque te adoran! ¡Y en cambio conmigo parecen tener un extraño fetiche por molestarme siempre! – era verdad, desde el primer día, el equipo ruso se había llevado de maravilla con el kazajo.

-Exageras Yuri – caminando fuera del estacionamiento - ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste cuando Víctor gritó aquello de los condones? ¿O cuándo Mila cambió mi botella de agua por un biberón? ¿O el día que a Georgi se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de subastar mi ropa interior? – enumeraba con los dedos todas las _torturas_ por las cuales tuvo que pasar anteriormente.

Otabek miraba divertido el berrinche que Yuri estaba efectuando, sí, recordar todas esas cosas era bastante divertido, pero el rubio tampoco era ningún santo, vaya que también había hecho de las suyas para molestar a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y tú olvidaste la vez que llenaste de pica pica el papel higiénico del cuarto de Víctor y Katsuki? ¿O cuándo escondiste un día entero el celular de Mila? ¿O cuándo accidentalmente se te cayó un calcetín rojo en la lavadora de Yakov? ¿Quieres que continúe? – sonriendo burlón al ver la cara maliciosa de Yuri al recordar todas sus travesuras.

\- ¿De qué lado estás, traidor? – dándole un ligero golpe en las costillas – vamos, admite que fueron bastante divertidas – moviendo cómplice las cejas de arriba abajo.

-No tienes remedio soldado – riendo ante la cara del otro.

Podía aparentar ser todo lo maduro que quisiera, pero por dentro seguía siendo un niño travieso.

-Pero así me amas – dijo entre risas.

-Sí, así te amo – mientras le revolvía el cabello y empezaba a avanzar de nuevo.

Yuri pudo jurar que ese era el momento exacto en que una persona sentía la efímera felicidad de sentir a la persona que querías siendo totalmente tuya, tal como se la pasaban diciendo los demás.

-E-Espera Otabek – espabilando para alcanzar al chico que ya le llevaba unos pasos de ventaja.

\- ¿Cuál quieres ver? – preguntó de pronto Otabek, señalando la cartelera que se mostraba - ¿Acción, comedia? – recitando los géneros de los estrenos que había.

-Veamos esa – señalando una película clasificación C, no quería mostrarse como un miedoso enfrente de Otabek, así que optó por una de terror.

No podía ser tan mala, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Estás seguro? – mirando extrañado al rubio - ¿No prefieres una de acción?

-Tan seguro como de que soy rubio – intentando ocultar con una sonrisa orgullosa los nervios que afloraron en él.

-Si eso dices – dirigiéndose seriamente a comprar las entradas mientras que Yuri iba por las golosinas.

\- ¿No crees que eso es demasiado? – dijo burlonamente Otabek, mientras señalaba la charola llena que el rubio llevaba en las manos.

Había comprado dos refrescos grandes, dos paquetes gigantes de palomitas con extra mantequilla, unos nachos, varias golosinas y dos hot dog.

-Para nada – mirando de manera casi enamorada todas las calorías que podría comer sin que Lilia y Yakov estuvieran regañándolo.

-Terminarás dejando más de la mitad- abriendo la puerta para que Yurio pasara - ¿Dónde quieres sentarte?

Yuri miró fastidiado como las filas de adelante estaban llenas, pero bueno, como a él no le gustaba estar escuchando a la gente hablar ni sentirse rodeado, se puso a busca alguna fila sola… Y la única parte sola era las últimas filas.

¡Maldita sea, ahora las molestas palabras del pervertido de Víctor resonaban en su cabeza!

 _Obvio no haremos nada, es solamente por la calma de atrás, no es como si fuera a pasar algo más por estar apartados, a oscuras… ¡Mierda!_ – se reprendía internamente por sus pensamientos pervertidos, eso no estaba bien, convivir tanto tiempo con el montón de degenerados esos le estaban afectando.

\- ¿Yuri? – volvió a preguntar Otabek, confundido al ver la cara que puso el rubio.

\- ¡Atrás! – dijo de manera apresurada, no se dejaría afectar por las imágenes que se instalaron en su cabeza – D-Digo, atrás está más calmado, ya sabes.

-Como quieras – tomando los refrescos en la mano para que Yuri subiera más fácilmente.

Ya llegados a la última fila, se dieron cuenta de que únicamente estaban ellos dos en esa parte, a excepción de una pareja que se había sentado una fila adelante, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no notarlos.

De pronto, la luz se apagó y empezaron a reproducirse escenas de los próximos estrenos, algunos comerciales y al fin la película.

No era nada demasiado nuevo, una película sobre alguna cosa rara escalofriante que se aparecía en la nueva casa de una pareja recién casada, la historia en sí no era muy buena, pero Yurio era un maldito orgulloso de mierda que jamás admitiría ser un miedoso que le temía a ese tipo de cortometrajes, nunca.

Así que la mejor opción que se le ocurrió para desviar los nervios que le provocaban la película y así evitar gritar como bebé, fue atascarse de comida. Comía casi compulsivamente, incluso Otabek podía asegurar que ni siquiera estaba masticando las cosas, pero prefirió callar, él detestaba que la gente hablara a la mitad de las películas, así que no empezaría a hacerlo.

Lástima que Yuri no pensaba igual.

-Tsk, hey Otabek – susurró de pronto el rubio, sacudiéndolo del brazo – dame de tus palomitas, ya me acabé las mías – mostrándole el envase vacío lleno de las envolturas, _también vacías_ – anda.

-No, son lo único que me dejaste, devoraste todo lo demás – le contestó caprichosamente, metiéndose de manera provocadora una palomita a la boca.

Que se jodiera Yuri, esa era SU comida.

\- ¡No seas envidioso, dame! - susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien siseara que se callaran - dame~ -bajando avergonzadamente la voz.

-...No - mientras se metía otra a la boca. En realidad, no le molestaría darle de su comida a Yuri -él no acostumbraba a comer cosas con tanta mantequilla y sal - pero le divertía ver las muecas lastimeras que hacía el rubio.

\- ¡Una mierda, agarraré yo mismo! - levantando el respaldo que lo separaba de Otabek y lanzándose ágilmente hacia el envase en disputa - ¡Dámelas!

\- ¡Deja ahí! - alzando el envase por encima de su cabeza para evitar que el rubio lo alcanzara.

Sin embargo, hubo cierto "incidente" que dejó a Otabek congelado y a Yuri sumamente abochornado. En medio del alboroto por las palomitas, el ruso se subió encima de Otabek, hasta ahí todo iba bien, lo _malo_ fue cuando su rodilla accidentalmente rozó el miembro del kazajo provocando que este soltara un _sospechoso_ sonido de su boca.

Rayos, de pronto el ambiente se había tornado algo... ¿Pesado? Si, esa podía ser la palabra que definía totalmente la situación.

Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar, bien Yurio pudo haberse bajado y pedir disculpas y Otabek habría actuado serio y caballeroso al aceptar que fue sólo un accidente, pero algo los detenía, _debían_ separarse, pero no _querían_ separarse.

-A-Ahh~ amor - de pronto, el par en cuestión quedó aún más incómodo al escuchar el leve gemido placentero que se escuchó de la pareja que tenían delante.

No hacían falta tener más de dos gramos de cerebro para adivinar qué fue lo que provocó que el chico aquel soltara tal despliegue de placer, ya que, extrañamente, la cabeza de su novia estaba " _fuera de la vista_ " o en palabras más vulgares y directas, le estaba dando una mamada de película a su novio.

Yurio intentaba por todos los medios encontrar la mejor solución a la situación en la que tontamente se había metido, debía pensar y tomar en cuenta cada detalle en sí de la misma manera que lo hacía con sus coreografías. Estaba alterado, nervioso, encima de Otabek, en un ambiente bastante _adulto_ a su parecer, con unos idiotas teniendo actividades sexuales cerca de ellos y con un jodido par de molestas erecciones derritiéndole el cerebro.

…Un momento ¿Dos?

¡Santo cielo, al volver a mover su rodilla se dio cuenta de que Otabek también estaba _animándose_ ahí abajo!

¡Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos!

Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis cardiaca y vomitar el montón de basura que había devorado hace un momento.

Y aunque sus instintos primitivos le instaran a seguir con eso, una pequeña parte racional en su mente le decía que pensara las cosas, lástima que esa pequeña parte fue brutalmente asesinada y descuartizada por su _diablito interno_ al mirar de pronto la cara masculina y levemente sonrojada de Otabek.

Bueno, viéndolo de una forma más objetiva y analítica - _en lo que cabía_ \- si al kazajo le estuviera molestando esa situación hace bastante se hubiera quitado cuidadosa y discretamente a Yuri de encima, el rubio ya había visto en varias ocasiones cuando el mayor hacia eso con sus fans, así que eso debía de significar que también le incitaba la idea de tener un roce más cercano con el ruso ¿No?

¡Carajo! Él era Yuri Plisetsky, uno de los mejores competidores del mundo, si algo lo caracterizaba, era su forma de tomar riesgos.

Por eso, haciendo uso de su poca valentía, pero gran cantidad de excitación, decidió apostar todas sus cartas, y empezó a mover descaradamente su rodilla sobre Otabek, ya no podría tomarse como algo accidental, y ambos estaban conscientes de ello.

-Y-Yuri - ¡¿Acaso Otabek "tempano de hielo" Altin había tartamudeado?! - ¿estás…seguro de lo que haces? – le dijo de manera sumamente baja, tomándolo de la nuca y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

-Tan seguro como que gané el oro – respondió a mitad de un placentero escalofrío que le provocó el sentir el cálido aliento de Otabek en su oreja - ¿Y tú?

Sin embargo, Yuri no se esperó que Otabek tuviera una mejor respuesta que las palabras. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, tomó a Yuri de las caderas para acomodarlo de una mejor forma, de manera que el rubio quedó a horcajadas sobre él y sus miembros quedaran peligrosa y placenteramente juntos, rozándose impúdicamente sobre la - _ahora_ \- molesta tela de sus pantalones.

¿Cómo fue exactamente que llegaron a ese escenario? Ninguno era capaz de recordar claramente la respuesta, pero de algo si estaban seguros.

Tarde o temprano algo como eso iba a pasar.

En ese instante, un gemido algo audible estuvo a punto de salir de los labios de rubio, el cual rápidamente fue callado por los labios de Otabek, debían de tomar en cuenta que Yuri no era la persona más silenciosa del mundo y que seguían en un cine.

Y en medio de todo ese caos, se dieron cuenta de que obtener los labios del otro era una victoria aún más satisfactoria que el oro ¿A esa sensación se referían los patinadores veteranos cuando hablaban del amor?

Pasaron minutos y varios besos antes de darse cuenta de que el final estaba a punto de venir, eran jóvenes, pero hasta ellos tienen un punto culminante de placer. Otabek estaba intentando por todos los medios encontrar una alternativa para no dejar la ropa de ambos manchada de _sospechosas_ sustancias blancas, pero mierda, que el chico que se movía de manera deliciosa encima de él no le permitía razonar coherentemente, lo bueno fue que, como un milagro caído del cielo -dígase el montón de basura que el rubio regó en el asiento- fue que pudo sentir unas muy útiles servilletas que evitarían que las personas que vivían con Yuri le vieran en un estado tan incómodo, y además, que el mayor de los rusos intentara matarlo si averiguaba que estuvieron haciendo.

-Yuri, ya no aguanto -le dijo lascivamente en su oído – las voy a sacar, no podemos ensuciarnos – para posteriormente empezar a lamerle lentamente el cuello y el oído.

Fue una verdadera suerte que el ruso no se hubiera corrido tras esa morbosa acción, pero eso quedó en el más grande olvido al sentir las manos de Otabek en sus pantalones y después directamente en su miembro.

¡Joder, ahora entendía el por qué sus compañeros eran unos totales pervertidos, eso se sentía totalmente asombroso!

Otabek se dedicaba a juntar sus miembros, masajeándolos de arriba abajo mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la espalda de Yuri a través de su camisa. Pero el rubio no se quedaba atrás, se encargaba de repartir besos por todo el cuello de Otabek -sin pensar en que, a comparación del kazajo, él no se preocupó por las marcas que le dejaría – y con sus manos exploraba sin pudor alguno el bien trabajado abdomen del moreno.

¿Y hace apenas unos minutos se sintió morir de vergüenza? Vaya que la calentura se había dedicado a esfumar todo vestigio de sentido común de su ser.

Y fue en ese instante, en que por primera vez en su vida sintió un orgasmo a manos de otra persona. Definitivamente, eso fue algo que jamás pudo imaginarse, un momento tan íntimo que le hizo sentir un tumulto de sensaciones desconocidas y deseos que salieron a flote.

Y fue a mitad de los últimos espasmos de placer, que una amorosa sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al sentir como Otabek se encargaba de limpiarlos y acomodarle cuidadosamente la ropa.

¿Acaso ese hombre podía ser más perfecto?

Duraron varios minutos más abrazados, perdidos en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro, hasta que de pronto una molesta luz inundó la sala y los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

¡¿En qué momento había acabado la película?!

Y Yuri podía asegurar, que, en toda su vida, jamás había tenido que vivir un momento tan incómodo como ese, en el cual volvió a chocar su mirada con su _mejor amigo_ y se dieron un momento para recapacitar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Se levantaron silenciosamente, incapaces de decir algo medianamente coherente y se dirigieron de manera casi automática a la salida.

 _\- ¡Yurio, antes de que te plantees la idea de ir a la última fila del cine a hacer cosas sucias primero ten algo formal con Otabek, sino luego será bastante incómodo! –_ de pronto las palabras del albino le cayeron a Yurio como balde de agua fría. Maldita sea, jamás en su vida pensó que alguna de las estupideces que salían de la boca de Víctor tendría tanta verdad.

-Yuri… este ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar? – dejo de pronto Otabek, rascándose incómodamente la nuca- ¿O quieres volver a casa? Ya son las nueve de la noche.

-Y-Yo, tengo algo de hambre, quiero comer – inventó de manera apurada, no quería que el ambiente entre ellos siguiera tan duro, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente - ¡C-Claro, solo si tú quieres!

Otabek miraba de manera enternecida el patético intento de Yuri por distraerlo, hablando de hamburguesas y Lilia, enserio ¿cómo no enamorarse de él?

-¿Todavía tienes hambre? Enserio, ¿dónde metes tanta comida sin engordar? – le contestó mientras revolvía su cabello rubio – Podemos comer algo en algún restaurante de aquí, ven, busquemos.

Y así, se puso a caminar para ser seguido por un histérico ruso, el cual alegaba que se merecía toda esa comida por ser deportista, estar en crecimiento, ser cool y guapo etc. Etc.

De pronto, se detuvo al ver como el mayor miraba un letrero de una pequeña cafetería, no era muy grande, pero se notaba visiblemente acogedora a comparación de la modernidad de todos los demás locales del centro comercial.

-Bienvenidos muchachos, les dejo la carta y enseguida tomo su orden – les dijo la dependienta del lugar mientras el par se sentaba en la mesa del fondo.

-Gracias – dijo secamente Otabek, él estaba más concentrado en otra cosa.

-¿Qué pedirás tú? Yo quiero un frappé y una rebanada de pastel- dijo el rubio, haciéndole una señal a la señora con la mano para que se acercara- ¿Me puede traer esto? – apuntando con su dedo las cosas de la carta.

-Por supuesto, jovencito, ¿y tú muchacho? – dirigiendo sus azules ojos a Otabek.

-Un mokaccino y un pedazo de pay – repitiendo la acción del rubio.

-Enseguida se los traigo.

-Oye Otabek, ¿ya pensaste en el tipo de presentación que harás para las próximas competencias?

-Prefiero hablar de lo que pasó hace un rato en el cine – dejando su celular de lado para voltearlo a ver de manera inquisidora - ¿Te parece, soldado?

Yuri solo pudo tragar saliva de manera dura, bueno, debía resignarse a su inminente destino.

\- ¿Ya viste a esas chicas de ahí? Vaya que son sexis.

O intentar tomar la tangente y huir cobardemente de la conversación.

-Después de tener mi lengua en tu garganta y mis manos en tus pantalones, que quieras defender tu dudosa heterosexualidad no es la mejor idea, Yuri.

Misión abortada.

\- ¡¿Y qué rayos quieres que te diga, ehh?! – sacando de golpe toda la aglomeración de ira en su interior - ¡Que me encantó que metieras todo eso en mí!

-Ehem, aquí están sus cosas…muchachos – dijo de manera avergonzada la mesera.

Diablos, ¿por qué no aparecía alguna especie de horda fanática cuando la necesitaba? Ahora había quedado como un pervertido enfrente de una extraña.

-G-Gracias, señora- articuló a punto de entrar en una crisis.

Otabek estuvo a punto de estallar de risa en ese instante, y decir eso sobre él ya era demasiado, pero es que eso lo estaba superando.

-Me decías que te gustaba que te metiera ¿Qué? – dijo con saña mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida – no te escuché bien.

\- ¡Muérete, maldito cretino! – gritó mientras partía violentamente la inocente e indefensa rebanada de pastel - ¡Tonto, idiota, pervertido!

-Ya, ya, hablemos como los adultos que somos – _o al menos yo_ , se vio tentado a decir, pero sinceramente temía que el rubio le encajara ese tenedor en la tráquea - ¿Por qué pasó eso? -dando a entender que se refería a lo del cine.

-Porque eres un jodido envidioso que no me quiso dar palomitas.

-Entonces ¿Cada vez que tengas hambre te vas a lanzar de esa manera a la gente? Vamos Yuri, seamos honestos.

-Pero es que enserio no lo sé – bajando la mirada para evitar que Otabek viera el desespero en su cara -si te molestó o te ofendí de alguna manera, yo… Lo siento, no quiero que esto arruiné de alguna manera nuestra amistad.

Otabek en ese momento se sintió la peor persona sobre la faz de la Tierra, pues Yuri levantó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos al decir eso.

¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué era tan fácil follar sin decir nada, pero tan difícil hablar de sus sentimientos?!

-Yuri, tranquilízate, por favor – dijo desesperado, el lidiar con alguien en ese estado definitivamente no era su fuerte- créeme, lo último que hizo eso fue molestarme, eso es algo obvio, ¿no? También… También me gustó. -Bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz, sincerarse de esa manera le estaba costando bastante.

-¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo que escuchaste, me gustó bastante eso, y no lo digo solo por lo sexual, sino porque… -tomando el suficiente aire mientras hacía girar su vaso entre sus manos – porque tú me gustas, Yuri, y bastante, aquí el único que empezó a poner en riesgo nuestra amistad soy yo, me dejé llevar y tod… -iba a decir todo un discurso, pero la voz de Yuri lo calló de repente.

-Alto, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que también te gusto? ¿Gustar de besos, abrazos y hacer bebés? ¿Esa clase de gustar, o gustar como amigo?

 _Calma, Yuri Plisetsky, no te exaltes ni saques conclusiones exageradas, seguramente entendiste mal, Otabek solo te ve como amigo._

Pensaba deprimentemente para sí mismo, pero es que era imposible ¿No? Teniendo tantas chicas como Mila detrás de él, seguramente Otabek jamás se fijaría en Yuri, por ser estruendoso, molesto, temperamental _, hombre_ y _su amigo_.

-Gustar, del gustar de dar besos y abrazos, Yuri, aunque nosotros dos no podemos hacer bebés – dijo levemente divertido al escuchar la descripción del otro, sin embargo, hubo algo que logró congelarlo de inmediato -Yuri, ¿acaso tú acabas de decir que también te gusto?

…¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Otabek le quería, a él, a Yuri Plisetsky! ¡Que se fueran a la mierda todos los demás, que se jodieran Mila y las fans, él había ganado!

-Y-Yo, bueno, ya sabes… eres guapo y cool, además me entiendes y me siento de esta tonta manera cada vez que estamos juntos - ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo Yuri? Ni idea, simplemente balbuceaba cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente -¡Arg, deja de mirarme así, tonto!

-Pues solo dime si o no, no es tan difícil, soldado – mientras que soltaba el vaso de su mano para tomar la temblorosa mano de Yuri entre la suya - ¿Quieres que sigamos actuando como si fuéramos simples amigos, o empezamos a actuar como enserio nos sentimos?

-…Si, Otabek, me gustas y quiero que dejemos de ser solo amigos – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, sin miedos, sin limitaciones, simplemente siguiendo lo que su corazón le pedía – eso es lo que quiero.

Y tras esas simples palabras, se dieron cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sido, de que siempre tuvieron a la persona que más querían a su alcance y por miedo no lo veían.

¡Que vivan las películas de terror!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar? – preguntó de manera extrañada Yuri. Después de una tranquila cena y unos cuantos besos más antes de partir en la moto, decidieron que las once de la noche era una hora bastante alta.

Mañana tenían entrenamiento a primera hora y Yakov no era nada flexible.

-Totalmente, mañana tengo que estar al cien para no quedar detrás de ustedes – jalando la manga de la chaqueta del rubio para volver a acercarlo a él – aunque dudo mucho que podré dormir con los recuerdos de hoy – dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-No serás el único – le respondió Yuri, poniendo una sonrisa seductora en su cara – solo no te pongas a buscar porno de rubio de ojos claros, mejor pídemelo a mí.

-Eso suena sumamente tentador, soldado, ten por seguro que te tomaré la palabra – benditas video llamadas y sus ventajas – por cierto, llevan espiándonos desde hace rato – señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana donde patéticamente intentaban no ser vistos los compañeros del rubio – suerte con eso – poniéndose el casco y abandonando divertidamente a su novio.

Yuri solo pudo observar con la boca abierta como su ahora novio se iba tan campantemente ¡Traidor! Y con la ira acumulándose peligrosamente en su torrente sanguíneo al ser espiado por esa manada de entrometidos, se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa maniaca.

Abrió la puerta de manera tranquila, fingiendo que no había visto como esos entrometidos se metían en asuntos ajenos (Yakov y Lilia no contaban, pues ellos siempre se acostaban temprano) esperando, anhelando el momento preciso en que alguno dijera alguna estupidez que firmaría su sentencia de muerte.

-Yurio – dijo felizmente Víctor soltándose del abrazo de su esposo. Craso error - ¿Hiciste muchas cosas sucias con tu novio hoy? ¡Vamos, vamos, cuenta! Que me pareció ver que estaban muy juntitos hace un segundo – simulando con sus manos dos boquitas besándose. Al parecer era la única persona en la sala que aún no se daba cuenta del aura demoniaca que estaba emanando del rubio.

-V-Víctor, yo creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir, dejemos a Yurio descansar – dijo el japonés preso del miedo.

Carajo, al parecer Yurio si los había visto espiándolo.

-S-Sí, Víctor, todos tenemos que madrugar mañana -le apoyó de manera temblorosa Mila, joder, esta vez sí que la habían cagado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Vamos chicos, que todos aquí queremos saber si el bebé de la casa se la pasó bien con su _amigo_! -decía muerto de risa.

Lástima que divertirse a costa del rubio le saldría muy caro.

-Querido Víctor – susurró amablemente Yurio, con un tono de voz que destilaba el más puro peligro y que logró hacer que los demás sudaran frio y que Georgi saliera corriendo a encerrarse en su alcoba – ven, te platicaré lo divertido que me la pasé hoy, pequeñísimo hijo de puta.

-Y-Yurio ¡¿Qué haces con ese jarrón?!

-¡Yuri cálmate! – gritó Mila intentando huir de la excelente puntería del rubio.

-¡No me dejes viudo, Yurio, te prometemos que el tonto de Víctor ya no te molestará!

Y así, entre gritos, amenazas de muerte y la fiel promesa de jamás volver a molestar al menor, decidieron que si querían saber algo, se lo preguntarían directamente a Otabek.

O bien, podrían aprender a esconderse mejor a la hora de espiar a los tortolos.

Y a la mañana siguiente, nadie en la pista de hielo se atrevió a preguntar la razón del por qué el pentacampeón del mundo tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza y se escondía temerosamente detrás de su marido.

Total, más extraño era ver al rubio ponerse todo meloso - _a su manera_ \- con su guapo novio kazajo.

Y las tardes de películas nunca hicieron falta desde ese día.

* * *

Holiwis :3

¿Cómo están?

Bueno, esto salió del algún meme de internet sobre ir a ver una película con tu novio, así que no me juzguen por la enorme cantidad de estupideces vistas jaja.

Si te gustó un poco, podrías decírmelo en un comentario, son los que me hacen feliz y me alientan a seguir con mis locuras.

Faltas de ortografía, dedazos o acentos mal empleados, me disculpo, ya lo revisé, pero no confío en mi vista.

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
